22, rue du square
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Parce qu’il n’y pas que les grands événements qui méritent qu’on parle d’eux. Il y a aussi des journées banales et tranquilles qui vous laissent perplexe et indécemment satisfait et joyeux… Wufei fut heureux ce jour là… YAOI ? Vaguement...


**Auteur **: Hathor

E-Mail : hathor88hotmail.fr

**Source** : Gundam Wing...

**Rating** : K+ si j'ai bien suivi les nouveaux ratings en fait…

**Genre** : Tranche de vie chez le coupe tif'

**Résumé :** Parce qu'il n'y pas que les grands événements qui méritent qu'on parle d'eux. Il y a aussi des journées banales et tranquilles qui vous laissent perplexe et indécemment satisfait et joyeux… Wufei fut heureux ce jour-là…

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire où les personnages qui ne sont donc pas à moi, évoluent. C'est peu… mais c'est déjà ça. Enfin ce qui appartient à l'anime de Gundam se résume à peu près au nom et au physique des persos...

**Titre** : 22, rue du square

**Note **: Bon… je mets en ligne cette première partie juste pour voir ce que ça donne et aussi pour freiner ma lubie de réécrire certains passages sans qu'ils n'en deviennent meilleurs… Je sais pas si ça va être apprécié ou non… 22 est un cadeau pour ma Tip' avant toute chose, donc même si ça ne plait qu'à Elle… ça me va. Ca tient plus de l'original que de la fanfiction mais bon…On appelle ça un U.A, je crois…

Sinon, je pense que l'idée tordue me traînait dans la tête depuis un certain temps quand Tip' me demande un 1+5+1 pour son anniv'… _Alea jacta est_ et puis voilà…

Promis Tip'… je mets moins de temps à écrire la partie deux…

**Vingt-deux, rue du Square**

Première partie :

Wufei rentre dans la boutique comme tous les matins depuis maintenant neuf ans. Il accroche sa veste à la patère et attend les fesses posées dans un large fauteuil avec une patience qu'il a parfois du mal à se reconnaître. Puis un inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça en fait, franchit à son tour le seuil du magasin. Il suspend son long imperméable beige et ruisselant sur le porte manteau et replie rapidement son parapluie, de la même couleur que son pardessus. Il fait un peu monochrome l'Inconnu lorsqu'il se promène ces jours-ci. Il pleut des cordes depuis trois jours. Un magnifique déluge à chaque ondée. De ces déluges qui vous feraient presque croire, que le vrai Déluge, le seul, l'Unique, c'était pas des blagues et que finalement Noé, c'était peut-être un très bon marin à défaut d'être seulement un vieil agriculteur un peu trop friand de l'herbe locale.

La radio annonce déjà les premières inondations dans le nord et le sud-est de la France. Toujours de quoi faire jaser les écolos sur le détraquement du climat. Toujours de quoi manifester en grande pompe dans les rues parisiennes. Toujours de quoi alimenter les ragots du salon pour conclure.

Enfin arrive la coiffeuse en chef, Réléna Peacecraft de son petit nom. Elle a souvent pensé à en changer, ça n'lui plait qu'à moitié d'avoir le même patronyme que le monarque d'un royaume paumé du fin fond de l'Europe baltique. Mais comme elle n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper vraiment, elle s'en contente et puis ça a fait une petite réputation à son salon. D'après la rumeur, elle serait donc la sœur disparue de ce grand escogriffe princier. En bref, rien de bien original dans ce quartier où l'on a soi-disant retrouvé l'incarnation du King du rock'n roll s'abritant sous le porche humide d'un arrêt de bus, et où, aussi, deux rues plus loin, le fantôme de la feue Lady Di hanterait la demeure de la réincarnation du défunt Président.

Donc, elle s'en contente, et elle se dit que finalement, elle n'a qu'à se marier pour troquer son nom.

Elle sort la tête de sous son grand parapluie rouge et blanc. Les joues rosies par l'humidité et le froid, et son sourire plaqué d'une oreille à l'autre, elle regarde les deux hommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, très sages.

« Bonjour Wufei. Alors, t'as pas eu trop de mal à te réveiller ? »

Réléna sourit encore en enfilant sa blouse. Elle emploie Wufei depuis quatre ans. En fait, comme dit Quatre, elle l'a acheté avec la boutique. Elle en est contente, ça lui a permis de garder une bonne clientèle d'habitués peu enclins aux changements de têtes, et puis même si elle ne veut pas vraiment se l'avouer, elle est aussi un peu amoureuse de lui. Mais c'est juste un peu, et ça lui passera. Du moins elle espère. Ce n'est pas très sérieux d'avoir le béguin pour son employé, mais bon, c'est tellement classique qu'en même temps il est compréhensible qu'elle ne s'en veuille pas trop.

Wufei se lève enfin et met son tablier en secouant la tête. Il habite au-dessous de chez Réléna et parfois il s'en mord les doigts. Surtout lorsque que sa sœur Meiran appelle, parce que ce n'est pas seulement Réléna sa voisine du dessus qui est au courant mais aussi tout le quartier entourant le square.

« Bonjour Réléna. Non, ça a été… » Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne continuerait pas son blabla mais bon pour elle, il fait un petit effort. « Elle a finit par raccrocher vers deux heures du matin parce que mademoiselle se sentait un peu fatiguée… à cause du décalage horaire… »

Meiran, elle, habite la rue de l'autre côté du parc mais elle ne vient jamais voir Wufei chez lui.

C'est trop loin.

Et ça dérange son inspiration créatrice d'auteur de polar romantique. A la place, elle appelle souvent. Très souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent même. Mais elle préfère ça à une visite parce que Wufei est bavard, trop bavard même, et lui tient toujours la jambe pendant des heures. D'après elle.

D'ailleurs si elle souffre du décalage horaire, c'est parce qu'elle est partie hier matin à Londres pour se ressourcer sur le lieu de crimes mythiques... Autant dire que le décalage horaire, elle n'a pas dû beaucoup en souffrir, mais son caractère grandiloquent, lui sûrement…

Le troisième larron les écoute avec amusement. Tous les matins ou presque, il est là et attend qu'on lui adresse la parole. La demi de neuf heures sonne. Ca y'est, ça va commencer.

« Bonjour Quatre, bien dormi ? »

Pas mal, mais Natacha a fait des siennes… et j'ai voulu rester coucher… »

Il prend un air coupable mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'un semblant.

«Bon alors Trowa n'arrivera que plus tard… Je note dix heures trente ? » Demande la jeune femme juste pour la forme.

« Ca devrait convenir » sourit le blond avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Il ne va pas rechigner non plus.

Quatre se lève et rejoint Wufei près de son fauteuil attitré.

« 'jour Quatre » soupire-t-il de mauvaise grâce. Il attrape son habitué par les épaules et le cloue en fauteuil sans douceur.

« Et tu oses dire que tu t'es réveillé sans mal » lâche-t-il amusé par son comportement un peu brutal quoique habituel avec lui.

Un regard noir plus tard et le visage poupin de Quatre a disparu sous le savon à barbe. Wufei, décidément dans un grand jour, sifflote de façon machinale et monotone en badigeonnant tout ce qui ressemble encore à la peau du blond.

Pendant ce temps, Réléna s'occupe. Elle vérifie les stocks de bouteilles de shampoing et de baumes réparateurs, elle jette un coup d'œil au compteur d'eau et d'électricité, et enfin passe un coup de balai pour chasser les problèmes de factures en même temps que la poussière et les petits cheveux qui ont échappé au coup de balai du soir.

Les cliquetis du rasoir étincelant s'activent et le visage du blond réapparaît au grand jour.

« J'ai bien eu l'envie de te tailler les oreilles à la Van Gogh mais je déteste l'idée même de devoir passer la serpillière ici. Et malheureusement pour moi, le sang ça fait tâche pour le reste de la clientèle à ce qu'il paraît… »

Wufei grommèle et il n'a que vingt-cinq ans. Réléna dit que c'est son catogan trop serré qui le rend bougon tandis que Meiran prétend que c'est son célibat qui lui tape sur le ciboulot et Quatre… Quatre, lui il s'en fout. Il aime bien Wufei et il l'a toujours connu comme ça. Ils sont amis de longues dates et puis, bon, sans ce caractère, Wufei ne serait plus vraiment lui-même. Quand il a emménagé ici pour ses études vers dix-sept ans, Wufei travaillait déjà ici. Il était au bac, il lavait et lavait et lavait encore des kilomètres de cheveux pendant toute la journée. Et surtout, il grommelait déjà.

Enfin, voici la tornade brune qui s'avance. Charmant pour l'une et casse-pied invétéré pour l'autre, les avis des coiffeurs sont partagés sur Duo Maxwell. Moins habitué que Quatre ou encore Trowa, il n'est là que depuis deux ans, squattant allègrement une chambre de bonne au-dessus de chez Réléna. Il a, comme dirait la jeune femme, apporté un peu d'exotisme au salon. Pour le coiffeur, exotisme est un faible mot. Duo Maxwell est un perturbateur doué d'un parasite financier : vie étudiante oblige. Mais il l'aime bien aussi en définitive… même s'il ne le montre pas.

« Good Morning tout le monde. Duo Maxwell pour vous servir. »

Quatre toujours entre les mains de Wufei, lui fait un signe de la main accompagné de son sourire en coin.

« Va donc servir le fleuriste, ça nous fera des vacances. »

« Yo Wuman ! Meiran a appelé hier soir ou quoi ? » Il lâche ça avec un sourire innocent. Bien sûr, il connaît déjà la réponse.

Et Wufei repart grincheux dans l'arrière boutique après avoir rincé son coupe-chou. Il sort de la salle avec la ferme intention de trouver une paire de ciseaux assez grande pour couper la natte insolente de l'étudiant américain.

« Bonjour Duo. Comme d'habitude, je suppose » Enchaîne Réléna toujours avec le sourire.

« Tu supposes bien ma belle. »

Duo lui fait les yeux doux comme d'habitude. Elle sait que c'est un jeu et puis ça la flatte un peu même si elle ne l'avouera pas ; même pour la plus belle paire de ciseaux du monde, ça ne serait pas sérieux. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un garçon beau comme un ange lui fait des avances sans détour ni arrière-pensée.

Il s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils derrière la rangée de bac à shampouiner. Il se relève. Il a oublié de passer son peignoir vert foncé. Il se rassoit, la nuque posée sur l'évier en émail glacé et le visage vers le plafond blanc. Il attend.

« La peinture est écaillée dans le coin… »

Il ne continue pas sa phrase. Réléna soupire déjà et baisse les yeux.

« Je sais… mais, d'après les devis, refaire les peintures coûterait assez cher. Il faut attendre encore un peu et puis… »

« Je referai la peinture ! Il faudra juste acheter le matériel. »

Duo se retourne vers Wufei qui reste impassible malgré son étonnante déclaration. Il n'a pas dû trouver de ciseaux assez grands donc il est revenu. En plus, l'Américain n'accepte pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui lave sa précieuse chevelure alors… Wufei hoche la tête vers le plafond craquelé et pose une moue discrète que seul Quatre aperçoit.

« Je t'aiderai. Trowa en a marre de toujours bricoler tout seul alors autant commencer quelque part. »

Sur cette phrase, il sort sans dire au revoir. Ce n'est pas la peine, il va revenir dans deux minutes.

« Mais… tu sais le faire ? » Elle s'inquiète un peu la mère Réléna, le salon c'est tout ce qu'elle a et elle n'a jamais entendu dire que son employé avait des talents de bricoleurs quant à Quatre, elle ne préfère même pas y penser.

« Un gamin saurait faire ça, assène le brun. Y'a que les femmes qui se montent la tête en épingle pour un peu de peinture. »

Duo se marre, la tête planquée dans son évier tout froid. Wufei et ses grands discours sur les femmes, comment elles doivent se comporter, comment elles doivent s'habiller… Il sourit au souvenir de la figure en décomposition de Wufei quand il lui avait présenté son Hilde, sa dernière conquête et trois ou quatre ans de plus que lui. Il se demande encore ce qui n'a pas plu à son shampouineur personnel, après tout Hilde avait tout pour lui plaire, une maîtrise de lettre ancienne et une licence de lettre moderne. Parlant couramment le russe et l'espagnol, avec le bon accent en plus ! Il se peut bien pourtant que ce soit le peercing à l'arcade et à la lèvre qui est fait défaut, à moins que ce soit celui qui lui traverse le nez. En fait, il s'en fout, ça n'a que peu d'importance, ça ne marche plus vraiment entre eux… Tant pis, il aimait bien ses cheveux bleu électrique qui captait la lumière quand il lui faisait l'amour dans la voiture. Il devra lui parler plus tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Wufei avait refusé tout net de s'occuper d'Hilde et avait donc été contraint (malgré sa fierté proverbiale) de demander à Réléna de prendre « cette harpie dégénérée » sous sa coupe.

L'eau coule à flot sur la tignasse châtain cannelle de Duo. Il se laisse aller et savoure avec délectation le doigté de Wufei. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air décidé à stopper ses rechignements, et il grogne tout seul contre tout et n'importe quoi.

Il achève enfin de sécher les cheveux de l'étudiant qui saute aussitôt sur ses pieds. Wufei saisit les longues mèches et les nouent en tresse sans attendre. Mouais ça serait dommage de couper des cheveux pareils quand même. Il soupire. Encore.

« Bon bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon Hildy ! Ciao ! »

Il est à peine sortie, la clochette a à peine le temps tinter que Wufei fait la grimace. Il a bien vu la moue discrète du jeune homme face au futur mauvais moment à passer mais quand même, il se demande.

« Il est toujours avec cette… cette harp… »

« Cette fille. Wufei, Hilde est une fille ! »

« Pas de sermon s'il te plait, il mérite mieux que ça ! »

« Et de plus, elle est vraiment très intéressante et très gentille. »

« Tu ne me feras pas avaler que quelqu'un avec les cheveux bleu primaire, reflet éclairs électriques, est vraiment intelligent… »

Ah ! Wufei et ses a priori sur les cheveux…

Quatre re-rentre dans le salon, les cheveux détrempés. Cette fois, il a des croissants. C'est son jour de congé hebdomadaire. Réléna lui lance une serviette blanche, Wufei l'attrape au vol et en recouvre la tête du blond avec une minutie décoiffante. Il l'assoit une fois de plus dans son fauteuil attitré et lui frictionne la tête avec vigueur. Les frottements s'arrêtent et Quatre attend que son ami prenne le fauteuil d'à côté. A eux d'eux, ils discutent et refont le quartier. Pas le monde, c'est un peu grand pour eux deux dés le matin.

« Wufei… »

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Wufei a l'air maussade mais il s'est redressé imperceptiblement. Il est prêt à écouter.

« J'aimerai… Je crois que j'aimerai un autre bébé en fait… Je voudrais… un garçon… »

Réléna n'est plus là, elle s'occupe d'une vieille dame toute ridée au rire aiguë. Les yeux noirs en amande de Wufei se plissent. Quatre et ses envies de bébé est pire qu'une femme.

« Tu crois ou tu es sûr, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas une de ces choses dont on a envie à la légère. Ce n'est pas comme une envie de sorbet framboise ou d'une part de gâteau… Il soupire. En silence. Tu en as discuté avec Trowa, c'est quand même lui le principal intéressé je crois dans l'histoire… »

« Je sais bien… mais je n'ose pas vraiment… Enfin il a déjà l'air si heureux rien qu'avec Natacha et moi… »

« Tu ne veux pas l'obliger, c'est ça ? »

Wufei lève les yeux vers les néons encastrés dans le plafond et encadrés de baguettes de métal doré. La Nat', ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de l'avoir déjà. Wufei ignore si en obtenir un deuxième sera aisé… Quatre était le parrain de la p'tite libellule avant que ses parents aient un accident de voiture. Accident qui fut mortel, malheureusement.

« Non, enfin… Un enfant c'est déjà beaucoup de responsabilités alors deux, je…

« Moi, je pense que Trowa s'en sortira à merveille. Premièrement, il vous adore Nat et toi, inutile de le nier. Il est incapable de faire quelque chose s'en penser à au moins l'un de vous deux. » Quatre sourit sous l'accentuation du _au moins_, Wufei les connaît trop bien. « Mais, je suis sûr qu'il y a encore bien assez de place pour un autre affreux brailleur qui défraiera vos nuits et les chroniques d'arrondissement. » Il fait une pause en observant le blond et ses cheveux qui sèchent en bataille ordonnée. « Mais, en fait la question, c'est plutôt est-ce que toi, tu es prêt ? »

« Moi ? »Quatre prend un air surpris puis il rougit sous le regard faussement mécontent de Wufei. « Je me lèverai plus souvent la nuit si ça m'aide à le convaincre d'adopter un nouveau bout d'chou. »

« Voilà, un argument de choix » se moque Wufei avec légèreté.

Quatre est ravi et Wufei, intérieurement, aussi. Trowa ne va pas tarder à débarquer. Il est dix heures quinze et la clochette tinte. Natacha n'a pas dû crier si longtemps cette nuit. Un parapluie bleu marine dans une main et Natacha dans les bras, Trowa sourit, heureux comme un pape, comme à chaque fois qu'il a sa jolie guimauve dans les bras.

« Trowa. »

« Wufei. »

Ils se saluent brièvement comme d'habitude et pourtant leurs regards en disent bien long. Les yeux verts de Trowa racontent la nuit agitée de sa grenouille chérie et ils interrogent aussi un possible appel de Meiran. Quant à ceux de Wufei, ils narrent une discussion importante avec Quatre et acquiescent à la question silencieuse. Oui, Meiran a téléphoné.

Alors Trowa sort son paquet de cigarettes. Elles sont mentholées depuis cinq ans. Depuis que Quatre a dit « oui ! » Oui, pour qu'ils soient ensembles. Un peu plus que des amis mais toujours amis, c'est comme ça que le coiffeur définit leur relation. Il s'aime et puis voilà. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre et c'est comme ça.

Quatre tend les bras vers Trowa avec une prière muette, lui aussi veut un peu de sa choupinette ce matin. Trowa s'assoit de l'autre coté de Wufei et les trois hommes, plus la future femme, s'observent du coin de l'œil avec une mine de défi : qui tiendra le plus longtemps sous les regards inflexibles des deux autres ?

« Wufei ! Occupe-toi de Trowa au lieu de te mirer. »

Argh ! Réléna a coupé court au duel, triel peut-être… Alors, le coiffeur, barbier pour le matin, se lève en grognant. Trowa n'a pas le temps d'allumer sa clope qu'une paire de doigts alertes lui tire sans avertissement.

« On fume pas dans le salon, tête d'ail ! »

Une nouvelle petite affichette trône devant le miroir. Trowa se retient de rire. _« A l'intention de Trowa, les cigarettes qu'elles soient mentholées ou caramélisées doivent être fumées dehors ! Tête d'ail !_ _»_ Et enfin, le savon à barbe fait disparaître un nouveau visage. La vieille peau occasionnelle dont s'occupait Réléna, vient de partir, elle doit aller rendre visite à ses petits enfants. Réléna sourit à Quatre qui berce sans fin sa fille si fragile. Quatre et Trowa qui tiennent tellement à leur p'tit bout de nougat. Trowa et Quatre qui craignent un peu plus chaque jour qu'elles commencent à prendre trop d'année.

Après à l'école, elle dira quoi ? « J'ai deux papas ! » Et Quatre qui a déjà imaginé mille fois la façon dont la maîtresse détournera le regard. Et Trowa, un million d'autres la manière de dire « bonjour » à cette même maîtresse rougissante et à toutes ces mamans qui ont déjà bavardé avec la maîtresse au regard qui se détourne. Ils connaissent bien la cruauté des petits monstres qui hantent les cours de récré pareils à ceux plus violents qui hantent toujours les rues. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas si éloigné le temps où ils s'entendront se faire offrir du « pédale » et du « tapette » en guise de bonsoir par des ados boutonneux. Ils auront le regard triste en raccompagnant leur fille vers chez eux ou bien juste en allant la chercher à une de ces futures fêtes tellement branchées que le simple fait de voir deux hommes ensembles relèvera de l'attraction de foire.

Et c'est pour ça que Wufei est là. En fait, il n'est pas vraiment coiffeur. Il refuserait tout net d'être payer pour ça. Métier de femme et fierté oblige. Non, si Réléna le paye, d'après lui, c'est pour son autre métier. Celui qui n'est pas encore dans le dictionnaire, celui qu'aucun conseiller d'orientation ne note sur les fiches d'élève. Et puis, en fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un métier, ça serait une vocation alors ? C'est juste que derrière ces airs ronchons et son goût pour les remontrances, Wufei aide. Il écoute, oreille fidèle du salon de coiffure et après il guide. Il guide vers la meilleure voie tout le monde, les habitués du salon comme Trowa, Réléna ou Sally qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et aussi les moins habituels, les occasionnels comme il les appelle. Ceux qui revienne une fois tous les six mois parce que leurs cheveux leur tombent un peu trop dans les yeux ou trop bas dans le cou. Même eux, et sans en avoir l'air, Wufei les écoute.

Mais voilà que Sally entre pour son deuxième rendez-vous de la semaine. Elle, elle ne se fait coiffer que par Réléna, elle demande toujours la même chose, deux torsades étranges qui lui tombent sur les seins. Ca ne gène pas Wufei qui préfère les cheveux court. Y'a que Duo qui fait exception, Duo et ses cheveux qui lui tombent sous les fesses comme un voile de marié. Sally a besoin des mains douces et légères de Réléna pour se sentir confiante. Entre ses doigts, elle s'abandonne. Wufei soupçonne qu'elle ait de même une légère préférence pour les femmes sur un plan plus sentimental.

Tant mieux, pendant un moment, il a cru l'intéresser.

Sally est aussi une grande bavarde et Réléna n'a pas souvent le temps de répondre entre deux questions mais l'autre blonde s'en fiche royalement, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'on fasse attention à elle de temps en temps. Peut-être, parce que médecin pédiatre n'est sûrement pas un métier facile.

« …une gamine si jolie, battue par sa mère parce que son mari lui portait plus d'attention qu'à sa femme… »

Sally collectionne des montagnes d'histoires de la sorte mais elle ne raconte ici que les plus terribles, pour se débarrasser comme elle profère. Des histoires qui la font pleurer sous sa douche et frissonner dans ses draps. Enfin bref, ce genre d'histoire là. Heureusement, il y a les autres, les plus belles. Celles qui l'accompagnent partout où elle va comme une seconde peau. Un zeste rose dans cette ville un peu trop grise. Comme cette mère qui a donné un rein à sa fille pourvue à la naissance d'une malformation. Ça, Sally ne l'a jamais oublié.

Pendant ce temps, Trowa dans son fauteuil incliné à retrouver visage humain et allume enfin sa cigarette mentholée. L'affichette s'est envolée.

* * *

Il est déjà onze heures moins cinq. Quatre et Trowa ont quitté le salon main dans la main sous les yeux désapprobateurs de la logeuse aigrie du quinze. Mais après tout, rien à faire ! Cet après-midi ils iront au Luxembourg traîner dans les allées désertes de l'hiver, conduisant une poussette contenant leur minuscule soleil personnel. Nat' n'est pas encore assez grande pour comprendre que deux papas, ça ne court pas les rues. Surtout aussi mignon aurait rajouté Sally… ou Duo. Ils vont devoir être fort tous les trois ou tous les quatre si Wufei a bien saisi le regard déterminé du blond. Mais pour l'instant, ils ont le temps… Encore un peu…

Maintenant, arrivent les heures vides. Les « creuses » comme les a surnommées l'Américain une fois qu'il passait par-là. Pas d'habitués avant treize heures et puis rarement quelques occasionnels passent pendant la pause déjeuner.

C'est pendant ces heures là que Wufei recharge ses batteries de grognements, de mécontentements et d'air ronchon. Bien sûr ! Après un début de matinée avec les deux amoureux et leur p'tite vermicelle, le Wufei, il aurait presque envie d'avoir l'air heureux. Il a failli rire quand la p'tite noisette toute brune, a extirpé un bras de ceux de son père pour tirer sur sa queue de cheval sous le regard adorateur de Quatre et moqueur de Sally. Enfin maintenant, ils se sont tirés. Il est temps de recharger…

Réléna repasse un coup de balai, les « creuses » sont dure à remplir. Elle vient de finir Sally qui a enfin retrouvé une bonne humeur relative pour deux jours. Réléna, elle a toujours du mal à tenir en place le mardi midi alors elle s'active du mieux qu'elle peut.

« Je sors. Tu veux quelque chose ? Un sandwich ? Un tiramisu de chez Alexandre… ou peut-être des chocolats… » Elle l'appâte sans difficulté, Wufei n'est pas difficile à piéger.

Et Wufei ne dit rien mais voilà qu'il va encore se mettre à rire. Décidément ses amis le mettent à rudes épreuves aujourd'hui. Des chocolats, c'est une bonne idée, fourré à la pâte d'amande ou la liqueur de fraise. Ou bien des truffes.

C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va réussir à rester bougon. Réléna sort, elle a vu le sourire. Wufei veut du chocolat, peut-être même des truffes. Elle verra bien à la pâtisserie.

Wufei soupire mais continue de sourire. Il est onze heures quarante, c'est maintenant la sortie des mômes. Voici les jacassements incessants des fidèles mamans, ils sont bientôt suivis par les piaillements et les rires percutants des rejetons qui font la course entre les plots de sécurité. La fierté de leur gentille génitrice est palpable, elles passent, droites et rigides devant la vitrine de la coiffeuse au nom princier, agitant les mains et la tête pour parler des réussites scolaires de leurs angelots. Les enfants couraient devant, Wufei ne les a pas vus. C'est enfin l'heure des maternelles, les nounous papotent chiffons et ménage, leur grand cabas sous le bras en traînant leur tripotés de lutins. Alors un gamin colle son nez à la fenêtre et le voilà qu'il lèche la vitre avec application. La pluie lui aurait-elle donné bon goût ? Mais voici que la nourrice l'attrape par le bras et le secoue comme un vieux chiffon

« Que va dire ta mère si elle apprend ça ! »

Pas toujours tendre la nounou. Mais le gamin lui tire la langue sans se démonter et elle se met à rire. Le môme jette un dernier coup d'œil en coin à Wufei, alors il n'y tient plus, les batteries, il les rechargera ce soir. Il lui fait un grand sourire qui se change bientôt en grimace rigolote, ça accompagnera le bambin sur le chemin du retour.

Et puis la clochette tinte.

Wufei ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Son visage reste figer dans sa grimace et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Un parfait inconnu qui n'a pas l'allure d'un occasionnel : l'air égaré et un peu apeuré pour la plupart, rentre dans le salon. Avec ces cheveux en bataille pleins de poussière, c'est pas d'un coiffeur dont il aurait besoin mais d'un toiletteur. Le type rentre tout à fait. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose.

« Réléna Peacecraft n'est pas là ? »

Sa voix grave résonne dans le salon avec un bruit mat. Il se tourne vers Wufei seulement à la fin de sa question et c'est son tour d'avoir l'air surpris.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Où est Réléna ? »

Enfin la grimace infantile s'efface du visage du coiffeur. Que de questions en quelques secondes ! Pourtant Wufei n'a pas envie de soupirer, ni de grogner alors il fait un semblant de sourire. Et continue de ranger le salon en reprenant son sérieux.

« Non. Je grimace. Wufei, barbier coiffeur, conseiller du quartier. A la pâtisserie m'acheter des chocolats. »

La suite de réponse n'a pas l'air de l'avoir ennuyé, il a tout suivi.

« Elle est partie vous acheter des chocolats ! »

Il a l'air interloqué. Son regard se fait suspicieux, il observe Wufei comme un insecte extraordinaire.

« Vous êtes… son mari… »

Wufei se retourne, une brusque envie de rire le prend au corps. Décidément aujourd'hui est une drôle de journée.

« Moi ! »

Sa réaction a l'air de soulager l'inconnu. Ses épaules se détendent subitement et il soupire. Il sourit presque mais ça fait bizarre sur son visage, on dirait qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude…

« Très bien, je reviendrai plus tard ! »

Wufei n'esquisse pas un geste pour le retenir. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait. Il reviendra. Il finit de ranger la caisse. Y'a presque plus de monnaie. Il empile les vieux magazines. Qui voudrait lire le Elle ou le Gala d'il y a trois ans, il se demande…

* * *

Réléna rentre enfin, des chocolats dans une main et des fleurs dans l'autre. Elle a l'air radieuse pour une raison inexpliquée. Elle remet sa blouse de coiffeuse et chantonne un peu rêveuse.

« Il vient aujourd'hui hein ? »

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr qu'il vient, son occasionnel-habitué préféré. Celui qu'elle espère secrètement qu'il ose un jour l'inviter à sortir. Avec lui tout est fait de non-dit. Il lui offre des fleurs et des cartes en février mais ne vient plus pendant quatre mois par la suite car il a peur des retombées de son geste.

C'est bizarre comme cet homme assuré peut être apeuré avec les femmes. Ou juste avec Réléna peut-être. Non avec toutes, Sally aussi a eu le droit à ce regard ennuyé et ce sourire d'excuse quand il l'a bousculé une fois.

« En fait, un homme est venu tout à l'heure. Il voulait te voir, il est reparti quand il a compris que tu n'étais pas là et que je n'étais pas ton mari. »

« Mon mari ! Toi ! Ả elle aussi, ça lui semble saugrenu. » Elle sourit en se moquant. « Il ressemblait à quoi en fait ? Un gros homme moustachu avec une canne et un canotier posé en travers de trois cheveux poivre et sel. »

« Hum… presque ça. Voilà qu'il plaisante maintenant, il n'a pas fini de pleuvoir. Il était brun avec les cheveux désordonné et plein de poussière. Hum… de ma taille, plutôt sec et des mains nerveuses. Mon âge, je dirai. Il était asiatique mais pas chinois. Peut-être Vietnamien… ou Russe… Il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le regard. Plutôt beau en fait. »

« Hum… il a les yeux bleus, c'est pour ça, ça fait étrange pour un asiatique. Il est métis et japonais russe pour ton information. »

« Tu le connais ? »

Mais oui, elle le connaît, elle n'invente pas toutes ces informations pour le plaisir…

« Oui, c'est Heero. Il reviendra, il tient toujours sa parole. Il faut croire en lui comme il dit. »

Elle fronce le nez en souriant alors forcément qui que soit ce Heero, c'est un bon souvenir. Le silence s'installe, confortable. Mais elle se met à rire doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande-t-il bourru. Les batteries n'étaient pas totalement vide finalement…

« Tu nous imagines marier tous les deux ! La vieille peau et le jeune premier ! Non, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle ! »

« Réléna, on n'est pas une vieille peau à trente-deux ans ! Va-dire à Trowa qu'il est une vieille peau tiens ! Et puis, je suis très loin d'être un jeune premier, vraiment très loin » Grimace-t-il.

« Mais j'ai le coin des yeux tout ridé ! C'est pas un signe ça ! Et toi… Toi, tu fais se retourner les femmes sur ton passage ! Regardez-moi cette allure et cette fierté. »

Elle le singe en rigolant. Elle attrape son peigne à dent large et se coiffe d'une queue de cheval très serré. Elle défile entre les fauteuils.

La partie de « dernier mot » vient de démarrer ! Aller fait vos jeux ! Wufei et Réléna se disputent le mot de la fin comme tous les midis ou presque, c'est quasiment devenu rituel.

« Personne ne se retourne ! Ou alors c'est parce que je parle tout seul ! Et je te signale que c'est pas pour moi que Treize vient… »

Il a gagné, elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Bonjour, je ne dérange pas j'espère. »

Les deux collègues se détournent brusquement. Réléna cherche à cacher son fard. Treize avait-il vraiment besoin d'arriver maintenant. Dans cinq minutes, ça aurait été parfait, Réléna aurait retrouvé une couleur acceptable et ne serait pas gêner pour regarder son occasionnel préféré en face.

« Si je dérange, je peux repasser, je… »

« Non ! Enfin je veux dire, c'est bon… enfin, on va… je vais m'occuper de vous… »

Treize sourit, Réléna est aux anges.

Treize Kushrenada, il est le directeur d'une importante filiale commerciale mais il vient se faire couper les cheveux dans ce salon d'arrondissement. C'est bizarre et en même temps follement romantique d'après Duo. Wufei les épie pour se rassurer, il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un pousse ce grand dadais à agir. Ils sont tellement gênés par la présence l'un de l'autre qu'aucune de leurs paroles n'est cohérente. Les gestes de Réléna sont tremblants et elle fait tomber son peigne pour la troisième fois… Alerte ! Contact entre les deux. Ils se sont penchés en même temps sur le peigne et les voilà nez à nez. Wufei soupire, on se croirait dans une vieille comédie à l'eau de rose et pourtant c'est bien la réalité. Ils ne vont pas faire un sit-in sur le carrelage tout de même !

Treize relève enfin Réléna du bout des doigts. S'il continue comme ça, elle va vraiment défaillir. Il se rassoit dans son fauteuil et Réléna reprend l'émondage de sa chevelure brune. Le pire est passé, elle a repris son assurance.

* * *

Réléna est sur son petit nuage ; il lui a demandé. Enfin. Après des mois, il lui a demandé de sortir. Oh ! Pas grand chose, juste une toile et puis après on verra, mais c'est déjà tellement pour ces deux là. Et Wufei se reprend à sourire. 

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gène pas de fermer ce soir. »

Il secoue la tête et regarde sa patronne quittée le salon avec son pas sautillant. Aussitôt partie, il se vautre dans un fauteuil et défait son catogan. L'après midi a été plutôt chargée, les occasionnels se sont succédés les uns après les autres. Et certains habitués sont venus, Noin est passé ainsi que PJ.

PJ ou Papy J. Lui, il raconte ses histoires de guerres et de casernes à tout le salon et surtout aux mémés encore fringantes. Le must étant la façon dont il a perdu sa main en sauvant un enfant en Algérie… Et quoi ! Ca ferait quand beaucoup moins bien de raconter qu'il avait mal débrancher sa tondeuse pendant qu'il la réparait ! Noin est son infirmière à domicile d'ailleurs. Elle est gentille mais un peu trop énergique au goût de Réléna qui préfère la laisser au bon soin de Wufei. Ca ne le gène pas. Elle a les cheveux très courts.

La clochette tinte encore. Wufei ne relève pas, il mange ses truffes avec délectations.

« On est fermé. Revenez demain. »

« Réléna n'est toujours pas là ? »

A contre-cœur, il lâche sa boite de chocolat et se lève en soupirant. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Le Japonais a l'air nettement déçu. Il fait la moue. Ca lui donne un air étrange mais ça lui va assez bien.

« Vous êtes Heero ?

« Vous me connaissez ? Il a l'air surpris. Encore une fois. Oui, je voulais voir Réléna. C'est une amie et je viens d'emménager en dessous de chez elle. »

Wufei tique et secoue la tête. Les mèches volent devant ses yeux. C'est donc son nouveau voisin de palier qu'il a devant lui. Bon ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, il grimace en pensant à un sosie de l'Autre… Hilde…

« Enchanté, je suis votre voisin. »

« Mon voisin ? Vous habitez dans l'immeuble ? »

« La porte d'en face, vous voyez ? Et bah, c'est chez moi. Je m'appelle Chang Wufei. Enfin Wufei quoi ! »

« Vous êtes chinois ? »

« Hum… oui, d'origine en fait… Vous avez fait quoi pendant toute la journée ? Vous avez une de ces têtes ! »

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le demander. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ces épis bruns, encollés de poussières, il ressemble plus à un paillasson de chantier qu'à autre chose… Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. A croire qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Une moue dubitative plus tard…

« Ah ! j'avais pas vu… J'ai refait le plafond de chez moi cette nuit… »

« La nuit ! » Wufei est un peu interloqué, faire des travaux la nuit, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait, son voisin est finalement un drôle d'oiseau. « Un oiseau de nuit même. Mais je ne vous ai pas entendu pourtant ! »

« Je suis assez discret dans mon genre. »

« Et pourtant vous ne passez pas inaperçu… »

Heero hausse un sourcil et Wufei l'imite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par-là… Peu importe. Comme Quatre, il le saisit par les épaules et le guide à travers le salon. Sans explication, il l'assoit devant les bacs à shampoing. D'une main leste, il a attrapé sa boite de truffes et la pose à ses côtés.

« Je peux ? »

« Euh… Oui… Servez-vous. »

Wufei se maudit intérieurement. Il se retrouve en train de partager son péché personnel. Ce n'est décidément pas un jour comme les autres. Bien sûr, c'est un peu à contre-cœur mais après tout, si c'est un ami de Réléna, il mérite bien ça. L'eau tiède coule sur la tête brune du russo-japonais (drôle de mélange…) qui se laisse aller à contempler le plafond.

« C'est écaillé dans le coin. »

« Je vais repeindre bientôt. Avec Quatre. »

« Vous connaissez Quatre aussi ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous posez la question » Reprend Wufei en décollant la poussière et l'enduit blanc par paquet.

« Réléna me l'a présenté la première fois que je suis venu. Et puis Quatre n'est pas un nom courant par ici… Mais je ne vous avais pas vu en fait ce jour là… Je m'en serai souvenu pourtant. »

Wufei ne se rappelle pas avoir été absent, mais ce n'est pas important après tout. Heero, la boite de chocolat sur les genoux, continue à observer le plafond. Se tordant un peu plus le cou, il observe Wufei affairé à ses cheveux.

« C'est bien le métier de coiffeur ? »

La question le surprend. Il manque de s'étrangler. Pour un peu, il penserait qu'il a affaire avec un bel emmerdeur.

Mais bon. Il ne se l'était jamais posé auparavant, la question. Il aime ce qu'il fait ici, mais c'est plus que coiffer quelques têtes et raser d'autres visages. Enfin…

Lui revient tout à coup que l'on est mardi soir et qu'il a ses recherches à faire pour le mercredi. Demain, c'est le tour des enfants de passer sous les coups experts des ciseaux de Réléna. Ils viennent aussi glaner les informations pour leurs exposés. Wufei a toujours mis un point d'honneur à aider ces canailles de bas étages. Un jour, ce sera Nat' qui viendra dans le salon son cahier rouge sous le bras, ses grands yeux verts et innocents cachant sa malice d'enfant. Bon, il doit se presser un peu, sinon il va passer la nuit à ses recherches.

« Et vous, vous faites quoi vous ? »

Wufei n'a pas envie de répondre et puis la réponse ne correspond pas à la question alors il détourne l'attention avec la même question. Il aime travailler ici mais ailleurs ça ne serait pas pareil.

« Je suis censé être photographe en fait… »

« Vous photographiez quoi ? »

Il rougit imperceptiblement et Wufei a de plus en plus envie de savoir du coup. La curiosité est une qualité sans défaut.

« Ça ne vous intéresserait pas. »

Wufei se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le gars est plus rouge que jamais et se tortille sur son fauteuil. Ses doigts sont noués entre eux et cherchent une échappatoire qu'il finit par trouver dans la boite de chocolat.

« Vos chocolats sont très bons… vous les avez achetés chez un chocolatier ? »

« Sûrement… mais je vous prierai surtout de ne pas tout boulotter comme vous êtes en train de le faire depuis tout à l'heure. »

Heero soupèse la boite et la repose immédiatement sur ses genoux. Pas besoin d'être devin pour justement deviner qu'il l'a presque terminé. Il a l'air contrit et veut baisser la tête par habitude mais Wufei la maintient en arrière en sifflotant.

« Si vous croyez que je peux vous laver les cheveux en dehors du bac, vous allez avoir des surprises… »

Il repose aussitôt sa nuque contre l'émail devenu tiède. Il soupire et ferme les yeux de contentement pendant que les doigts agiles de Wufei lui masse le cuir chevelu avec application.

« Je suis désolé pour les truffes, je vous en rachèterai plus tard. Il fait une pause et cherche les yeux de l'Asiatique au-dessus des siens. Disons demain ou après-demain peut-être, je ne connais pas votre emploi du temps, je suis désolé. »

Le coiffeur sourit encore devant ces excuses inattendues. L'autre vient d'arriver et devrait déjà savoir son emploi du temps, il a l'air ennuyé de son geste en plus. C'est la meilleure de la journée. De toutes façons, il n'a pas de jour de repos en semaine, donc ça va vite à se rappeler. Il n'aime pas flâner à rien faire, que ce soit chez lui ou chez les autres, dans un parc public ou dans les ruelles désertes, alors il préfère travailler. Il trouve ça plus agréable et plus reposant que la circulation ou le bruit des travaux. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il a fini de laver la chevelure de jais de son compatriote asiatique.

Heero veut se lever mais une lourde serviette épaisse l'aveugle aussitôt et le colle à son fauteuil. Frottant avec vigueur sa caboche, Wufei met du cœur à l'ouvrage. Cet impertinent à manger tous ses chocolats ! Il sourit en y pensant. Il sait qu'il lui reste quelques bouchées fourrées de nougatine croustillante, il en salive d'avance. Mais la priorité reste son nouveau voisin. Cet étourdi serait capable de sortir du magasin les cheveux mouillés. De quoi, appâter la mort avec brio.

« Je peux y aller ? »

Bizarrement maintenant, il a l'air pressé. Pourtant, il n'est même pas encore dix-neuf heures. Wufei n'a pas le temps de répondre que l'autre se précipite dehors et cours vers sa gauche comme s'il avait l'armée aux trousses. Wufei s'interroge distraitement, la porte de l'immeuble est de l'autre côté pourtant.

Il se dépêche maintenant de ranger le salon. Ses recherches scolaires l'attendent déjà depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Le coup de balai du soir passer à la va-vite, une goutte de détergent dans les éviers et on passe un dernier coup d'éponge rapide. Vider la caisse dans un sac et éteindre les lumières. Et finalement, fermer le rideau de fer contre d'éventuels fétichistes des brosses à cheveux qui auraient trouvé un bon gisement dans les tiroirs du salon…

Voilà. C'est bon.

* * *

À cause de son dernier client, il ne pourra pas déposer l'argent frais à la banque. Ce n'est pas très grave, il n'y a pas bien lourd de toute façon. Il rajoutera quelques coupures de sa poche demain matin, histoire de ne pas inquiéter sa patronne avec d'autres problèmes financiers. Après tout, qui n'en a pas. Lui, bien sûr, est un cas exceptionnel. Il a un salaire tous les mois depuis ses quinze ans et n'en a jamais dépensé un centime ou presque pour se faire plaisir. Juste pour le strict nécessaire. Pas qu'il soit rapiat ou quoique que ce soit, juste que comme pour flâner, il n'éprouve pas de plaisir à dépenser son argent dans des choses futiles. A la place, il préfère garnir un peu la caisse. Il sait que Réléna s'en doute mais tant qu'elle ne dira rien… il continuera. C'est pour ça qu'il habite un appartement minuscule et aussi pour ça qu'il ne souhaite pas déménager. Et puis, ça servirait à quoi… il est seul.

« Je me demande comment ça se passe entre Réléna et Treize. » Il y pense vaguement au milieu de deux ou trois autres idées errantes.

Il remonte le col de son manteau. La pluie tombe encore depuis le matin mais il n'a pas envie d'ouvrir son parapluie. L'eau est glaciale sur son visage mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisse qu'il n'y fait pas attention. Il réfléchit déjà à ses plans de recherches.

Récemment, il a fait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur. Pas le dernier cri, mais juste de quoi pouvoir aller sur le net sans attendre des heures que les pages s'affichent. La patience n'est pas une de ses vertus non plus. Il a trois sujets pour demain.

« Les volcans pour le petit Corentin du neuf derrière la place… Et puis… la bataille d'Alésia pour Margot de l'immeuble d'à côté et enfin Pythagore ! Pythagore pour les trois pipelettes. » Il sourit en pensant à ses enfants, surtout au trois drôles de grenouilles qui débarquent tous les mercredis même quand ce n'est pas utile.

Lili, Carine et Chloé. Elles sont en troisième maintenant, mais elles ont gardé l'habitude un peu trop enfantine de donner leur exposé à Wufei. Elles sont marrantes toutes les trois, si différentes, mais avec le même sourire perpétuel. Bien sûr, elles auront déjà tout fait lorsqu'elles viendront le voir, il le sait bien. C'est pour ça qu'il cherche de toutes petites anecdotes qu'elles n'auront pas eu l'idée de rajouter ou la patience de chercher. Il les connaît bien. Depuis qu'elles sont en âge d'aller chez le coiffeur en fait !

Il tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de l'escalier. Il fait toujours nuit trop tôt en hiver. Il sent enfin que ses cheveux lui dégoulinent patiemment dans le cou. Il aurait dû ouvrir son parapluie finalement. Les marches craquent pendant qu'il songe que les profs et les maîtresses ne sont pas très imaginatifs. C'est la septième année qu'il doit faire des recherches sur les volcans pour la classe de Mme Lémurs. Enfin, ça sera plus vite fait. Les escaliers sont vite gravis et il a machinalement cherché sa clef dans sa poche. Heero n'est pas rentré, aucune rai de lumière n'apparaît sous sa porte close. Enfin, il dort peut-être…

Aussitôt rentré dans l'appartement surchauffé qu'il se pose devant sa bibliothèque. Des livres, chez lui, il y'en a partout, il les a récupérés de ses parents et grands-parents. Véritable héritage de famille en somme. Il y en a aussi des neufs bien sûr, ils font partie du strict minimum que Wufei a plaisir à s'offrir. Les rayonnages laissent à peine voir le papier peint jaune pale et sali par le temps qui passe. Les étagères sont un peu branlantes et ploient légèrement sous le poids des encyclopédies mais ça tient encore, donc ça va. Les livres sont rangés avec ordre selon son humeur. Sa chambre est consacrée à l'histoire et à la géographie, peut-être pour que son esprit voyage un peu pendant qu'il dort, et le salon est le vaste champ de bataille de la littérature… La chimie et la physique s'entasse dans la cuisine à la place des conserves et autres paquets de nouilles. Quant au reste, il est éparpillé un peu partout dans le vestibule sans ordre bien précis pour une fois, la photographie côtoie les livres de cuisines du monde et des livres de math se taille la part du lion sur un rayon consacré aux plantes.

Wufei secoue la tête et assis devant l'ordinateur, il enlève ses chaussures en prenant bien soin de les jeter l'une après l'autre par-dessus ses épaules. Il regarde d'un mauvais œil sa chaussette sanguinolente, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette nouvelle paire de chaussures. Meiran les choisit invariablement trop petites et il s'est entaillé l'orteil avec l'ongle d'à côté. Ca ne demandera pas de la grande chirurgie mais demain il ressort ces vieilles chaussures bateau. Il n'est pas écrit que Meiran aura raison de lui grâce à des mocassins en cuir…

Il allume l'écran mais n'a pas le temps de se connecter au serveur que le téléphone sonne.

« Bonsoir Meiran. » Il n'a pas à réfléchir, il n'y a qu'elle pour appeler à l'heure du repas.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de m'entendre mon p'tit Wuffy ! »

Il grince des dents intérieurement. Mais quel surnom stupide et dire qu'ils se sont mis à plusieurs pour le dégoter !

« Je m'appelle Wufei ! Meiran si tu t'obstines à me donner ce surnom débile, je te renie toi et tes romans, c'est bien clair ! »

Et le voilà encore en train de crier à cause de sa sœur. Il va encore avoir droit aux remarques désobligeantes de Duo dés jeudi et au sourire moqueur de Quatre. Il les voit d'ici. Réléna se contentera de sourire comme d'habitude en demandant s'il a bien dormi avec une minuscule pointe d'ironie.

« Chang Wufei, je suis ta sœur, tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareil… n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ? »

Il soupire. Il la voit d'ici avec ses yeux larmoyants, arborant un sourire fendant son visage en deux.

« Mais oui… »

« Bon ! Wufei, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! C'était tellement excitant. J'étais en train de… »

Et le moulin à parole se met en marche. Il coince le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille, et marche vers la cuisine. Un thé lui fera du bien… quoiqu'il n'ait pas refusé une bière blonde bien fraîche en fait mais il a fini la dernière hier soir. Il ponctue la conversation de sa sœur de « hum » et de « ah ! » bien placés. De toutes façons, c'est toujours la même chose. Il faudrait qu'il pense à acheter un téléphone avec haut-parleur, ça devient nécessaire ; il commence à avoir mal au cou à force de rester la tête penchée sur l'écouteur.

Elle continue de parler pendant qu'il sort une demi-douzaine de livres de leur rayon. Les volcans ce n'est pas difficile, il a un dossier complet sur la question. En sept ans, il a eu le temps de roder le sujet. Alésia ça devrait aller, il en va de même pour Pythagore. Ce ne sont pas des sujets bien compliqués pour lui.

« Hum, et c'était bien ? »

C'est bon, il vient de relancer les ailes du moulin, il en a pour une demi-heure avant de recommencer à aligner cinq mots.

« Alors, Alésia… Bataille entre les Gaulois et les Romains, finalement gagné par… Rome, tout le monde sait ça ! Sauf Margot qui n'a que neuf ans bien sûr… Il sourit, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est Jules César qui menait les Romains et Vercingétorix, les Gaulois. Date de la bataille… -52 avant Jésus Christ… Et patati ! Et patata… »

Alésia ira vite aussi. Il met des marques pages dans les livres et colle son nom au crayon de papier en en-tête du livre. Margot aura de la lecture avec ça, mais sa grande sœur l'aidera, Juliette aime trop jouer à la maîtresse avec sa petite sœur pour se passer de ce plaisir. Wufei repart vers la cuisine le combiné scotché à l'épaule, quelques livres de math s'y trouvent. Il en profite aussi pour faire un peu plus attention au propos de Meiran.

« En fait, je rentre plus tôt que prévu. Tu viens manger à la maison samedi soir ? Ne dis pas non. Tu ne fais jamais rien le samedi soir. Tu restes à lire dans ton lit. Mais comme je te propose quelque chose de plus palpitant, tu va venir ! Wufei ? Wufei ! Tu m'écoutes nom d'un chien ! »

La voilà qui s'énerve, Wufei a bien fait de tendre l'oreille.

« Hum, je viendrais, ne t'inquiète pas et… »

Mais on frappe à la porte. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour le déstabiliser. Ce n'est pas Réléna, elle sonne et ne frappe pas. Ce n'est pas non plus Duo puisqu'il entre sans même se signaler. Il pense à un cambrioleur… Quelle idée stupide ! A-t-on déjà entendu parler d'un voleur sonnant chez les gens avant de les détrousser… Alors, qui ?

« Meiran, ne quitte pas, je vais voir qui est à la porte. »

« Wufei attend, je… Wufei ! »

Elle crie dans le téléphone alors que le combiné a déjà rejoint la table du salon. Il se précipite vers le judas de la porte d'entrée. Evidemment le couloir est sombre et tout ce qu'on peut entrevoir est une silhouette immobile dans l'obscurité. La clenche de la porte est vite abaissée et Wufei ouvre la porte sans cérémonie, curieux de voir qui vient le visiter à cette heure tardive. Surtout sans rendez-vous.

« Bonsoir. »

Si Wufei n'a qu'une chose à faire, c'est tomber des nues. Heero. Le nouveau voisin. Paillasson de chantier !Il est là. Il est là trempé, devant lui, avec une boite de truffes. Neuves.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

Wufei ne finit pas sa phrase, il sent qu'il va s'énerver. Il parcourt les quelques mètres qui le sépare de la cuisine à grands pas. Il faut qu'il raccroche.

« Meiran. Oui, je dois raccrocher. J'ai… de la visite pour ainsi dire. A demain. Oui. Oui moi aussi je t'embrasse Meiran ! »

Il raccroche. Il se demande s'il doit retourner vers la porte ou bien faire comme si l'autre n'était pas là. Manque de chance, il a laissé la porte ouverte. Il revient vers le seuil en respirant profondément. Il ne doit pas s'énerver, ce ne serait pas dans les convenances de la maison.

« Mais d'où est-ce que vous venez ! Vous êtes trempé de la tête au pied ! Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ? Avez-vous seulement remarqué qu'il pleuvait depuis ce matin ! »

Mais il est ici chez lui… alors il s'insurge devant le manque de bon sens de son nouveau voisin. Mais peut-être a-t-il raison. Heero le regarde, il soutient son regard. Son calme de la soirée a disparu et laisse place à une froideur certaine dans son attitude. L'effet revolver de ses yeux est un peu diminué par les gouttes qui lui tombent sur le front et la distance de sa posture est mise à mal par l'eau gouttant sur le carrelage du couloir. Mais Wufei n'est pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu. Il pose ses poings sur ses hanches et siffle en toisant son visiteur du regard.

« Vous faite du beau travail. Serpillière, paillasson… C'est une vocation chez vous… »

Le masque de dureté est aussitôt fissuré. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup. Heero écarquille les yeux en entendant le Chinois. Il a repris son air un peu las et interrogateur.

« Pardon ? »

Wufei sourit à demi devant son air paumé. Les recherches étaient presque terminées de toutes manières. Il tire Heero par la manche de son blouson en jean, trop léger pour cet hiver glacial, et le plante finalement au beau milieu du carrelage blanc de la minuscule cuisine.

« Enlevez votre blouson, je reviens… C'était bien utile que je vous lave les cheveux… » Fulmine-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fait voler le rideau rouge orangé qui sépare sa chambre de la salle de bain. Les serviettes-éponge et les torchons sont tous entreposés là. Il n'en a jamais beaucoup acheté par lui-même… En fait, tout son linge de maison provient des différentes destinations où Meiran et le couple Barton-Winner sont partis en vacances. Pas ensemble évidemment. Meiran d'un côté et, Quatre et Trowa de l'autre. Wufei doute sérieusement que Trowa arrive à garder son calme légendaire très longtemps face à la boule de nerf, soi-disant artistique, qu'est sa sœur…

Il revient enfin à la cuisine, Heero n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. La veste sous le coude, il attendait que Wufei soit là. Une mare fait le tour de ses baskets boueuses et atteint presque le mur carrelé. Wufei grogne. Il devra nettoyer tout ça après…

« Enlevez vos chaussures aussi… j'ai pas de femme de ménage. »

Son ton est redevenu colérique. Il déteste les irresponsables et son voisin a l'air de détenir la palme du genre. Il recouvre la tête du brun d'une serviette éponge rouge vif avec d'énormes oranges bleues, éparpillées au gré du coton. Quatre n'a pas toujours le monopole du bon goût…

Il note que son nouveau voisin ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Son air est toujours vague, constamment entrain de penser à autres choses. Inconsciemment, ça vexe un peu Wufei mais il ne lui fait pas de remarques. Il en brûle d'envie pourtant.

« Vous avez beaucoup de livres… »

C'est la première phrase qu'Heero a prononcée depuis qu'il est rentré. Ses yeux se baladent sur les murs et ils se dirigent vers le salon en suivant l'évolution de l'étagère des bandes-dessinés. D'auteur, bien évidemment. Son regard est alors attiré par cinq figurines en plomb que lui a donné Lucas, le gamin de l'Impasse aux ricochets.

« Vous vous intéressez aux Mobil-Suits ? » Demande-t-il étonné en haussant les sourcils.

Wufei n'a même pas le temps de répondre qu'il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il raconte que Heero a quitté son appartement. Il a juste le temps d'entendre la porte d'en face être fermé qu'il se rend compte. Ses baskets sont toujours au milieu de la flaque de la cuisine. Il lui a gardé sa serviette aux oranges et… Et les cinq figurines ne paradent plus devant Miller et Yourcenar !

Il respire profondément. Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il ira sonner à l'appartement de ce cinglé dégénéré. Il ne veut même pas savoir ce qu'il lui a pris. Il repousse la porte du bout du pied sans fermer à clef. Si quelqu'un veut vraiment rentrer, il y arrivera, ce n'est pas sa porte en papier cigarette qui risque de le stopper. Wufei ne cherche même pas à comprendre pourquoi son nouveau voisin s'est enfui avec les cinq figurines sous le bras. En plus, il a oublié ses chaussures, et son blouson détrempé. Les otages ont mauvaise mine en tas sur un tabouret. Il sent déjà le mal de tête se pointer sur la pointe des pieds, insidieusement. La flaque de la cuisine s'est étendue jusqu'au plinthes de bois qui font le tour du deux-pièces. Le bois va gonfler, travailler. La peinture va s'écailler. Enfin, tout ça arrivera s'il n'éponge pas avant demain matin, et Dieu seul sait qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de jouer les Cendrillons ce soir.

Il soupire, le mal de tête ne va pas s'évaporer. C'est maintenant certain. Il passera la serpillière demain matin, tant pis pour la peinture et les plinthes.

Il entre dans sa chambre en soupirant encore, et s'effondre sur son sommier. Il s'affaisse au centre, à force de vieillir. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait fait la vie dure aux ressorts. Mais ce sont des bestioles fragiles, et puis le sommier était à Meiran avant de lui appartenir…

Malgré sa décision d'oublier l'incident, il y pense encore. Mais d'où est-ce que Réléna connaît un gars pareil. Qui ne dit pas un mot puis s'enfuit en vous volant vos trésors favoris… Wufei grogne contre sa propre mauvaise foi ! C'était les trésors de Lucas pas les siens… Puis il pense encore à Réléna. Treize est vraiment parfait pour elle après tout.

Ses chaussettes rejoignent le tas de linge sale au pied du lit. Il passera à la laverie Tanuki demain soir.

Wufei ne se plaint pas quand il se glisse dans ses draps froids, il a l'habitude. L'édredon se réchauffe rapidement et il observe le plafond sans ciller des yeux pour obscurcir la douleur. Le mal de tête a pris place pour la nuit.

Tous les exposés sont bouclés, seul celui des trois grenouilles souffrira d'anecdotes originales.

Les trois reinettes. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant. Sourire qui accentue son mal mais il s'en fiche. Il les imagine et les pense toujours dans un ordre bien rangé. Allez savoir pourquoi…

D'abord Lili qui aurait sans doute fait un très beau garçon, et qui est finalement une étrange fillette de quatorze ans, aux yeux ronds et aux cheveux noirs trop fins. Réléna a beau la surveiller à chaque seconde quand elle se trouve dans son échoppe, Lili passe la plupart de son temps assise sur le dossier des fauteuils, les baskets écrasées sur le coussin du siège du salon. Les mains dans les poches, elle rigole souvent avec Duo quand il passe par-là. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, Wufei associe ensuite et toujours, Lili et Chloé. La gamine a toujours cet air de chat perdu scotché sur la figure. On ne peut pas dire que ça lui aille mal, c'est étrange c'est tout. Quatre détourne le regard quand elle se prend à le regarder avec la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux un peu exorbités. Comme si elle voyait autre chose !

Wufei l'a vu sourire une fois, après que Quatre se soit tourné. Depuis, il a compris. Si Chloé a toujours l'air de sortir tout droit d'un roman de Stephen King, c'est parce que ça l'a fait rire. Tout simplement. Ça ne l'empêche pas de miauler fort et avec ardeur, la souris, et à qui mieux mieux par ailleurs… Toujours à surenchérir après les autres… Elle a tout vu, tout lu et tout entendu et avant tout le monde de préférence… Elle s'entend très bien avec Sally qui est sa voisine de pallier, trois rue plus loin. La différence de génération ne les gène pas. Loin de là...

Et puis, finalement, il reste Carine. Carine toujours accrochée au sweater trop large de Lili ou au coude pointu de Chloé. Carine grain de riz. Du grain, elle a la blancheur mate lorsqu'il est cuit, en accord avec ses épis blonds presque blancs, la taille ridiculement insignifiante, perdue dans des pulls trop grands pour elle ainsi que la présence quasi-inexistante. En fait, on pourrait presque la confondre avec les murs. Elle ne parle qu'en chuchotant, et Lili et Chloé prétendent —parce qu'elles, elles ont vraiment la langue bien pendue— que c'est parce que sa maman est morte en la mettant au monde. Bah oui, selon elle, Carine l'a suivit un peu et puis finalement elle a fait demi-tour en laissant un bout d'elle chez le Vioc du ciel ; un bout d'âme au garde meuble.

Heureusement, personne n'est profondément croyant dans le salon. Ca aurait peut-être pu choquer quelqu'un d'entendre Dieu se faire appeler le Vioc…

En y repensant, Wufei baille. Pourtant il n'est pas tard et il n'a même pas mangé. Sauf des truffes avant de fermer boutique. Et c'est à ça qu'il pense avant de s'endormir le sourire aux coin des lèvres et le visage écrasé sur le bord de l'oreiller: il y a une boite de chocolats neuve sur la tablette de la cuisine.

_Fin de la première partie…TBC, comme dit la formule._

Hathor : Hum… une vingtaine de pages où il se passe rien… strictement rien…

Heero : Et je photographie quoi ?

Wufei : Sûrement des choses inavouables vv

Hathor : Maintenant… continuer la seconde partie…

Wufei : Où il ne se passe toujours rien…

Heero : Et où je suis le personnage principal mais où je n'apparais quasiment pas...

Hathor : La partie deux, quoi '... troisième essaie de mise en page sur peut-être...

Un petit commentaire peut-être…


End file.
